I Killed my Love
by vamphyper-ess
Summary: Harry's in the Order. He goes to help fight Death Eaters and ends up killing his love. The guy he's so angsty about. language, brief sexual content. DARK fic. Song fic-ish. ALTERNATE HAPPY ENDING! PLEASE RR!
1. Story

Dear reader,  
This is a Dark fic/Song fic. I hope you enjoy it. If you want to read the **Dark AE **(alternate ending) **goto chap 2. Happy AE goto chap 3. **This also contains a slash. Enjoy...  
Vamphyper-ess  
(Disclaimer- Do not own the song or characters.)  
  
(Harry's POV)  
'Damn rain, now I'm going to have to take a shower.' I thought, heading up the stairs to my room. Lupin was cleaning and I decided to postpone my warm comfort for a couple more minutes.

"Hello Remus. Lovely weather isn't it?" I asked. I summoned up a tray of tea and biscuits and sat at the small table in the middle of the room, "Care to join me?"

"What's wrong Harry? I thought you liked the rain. I thought it reminded you of..... _him_."

"Bull-shit. If it rains three damn days straight, I don't give a damn what the hell it reminds me of."

"Well aren't we in a temper?" Lupin sat down too and started to add sugar to his tea.

Just as Lupin was pouring milk in also, Dumbledore's voice echoed through the house, "Will all members of the Order please come here _immediately._"

"Sounds like we're in trouble," I commented, moving towards the door.

"Nah, he sounds much louder when he's angry," Lupin said.

We both headed downstairs as directed and found the telly on a news channel.

"Dumbledore, what is-" I started.

"Don't ask, Harry, just look." He quietly left the room and we were all left to stare at the video footage.

(On the tv)- "It seems to be a gang of some sort... wooden sticks..... masks..... skulls.... green flashes of light.... Scared!.......................................................

The screen went black.

"Death Eaters," said Charlie Weasley.

"No shit," I said, "Well. Get off your arses! Le's go!" And with that we left for battle.  
  
We found that the attack was happening at a muggle village called Edmundsborough. Soon we had the Death Eaters under control and in chains. We shipped them off to Azkaban which was now guarded by dragons... and Hagrid.  
  
"Right, Harry, good job. We're all heading back now, c'mon." Lupin herded me back towards the brooms. At that moment, I saw a dark figure heading in the opposite direction. One with a Death Eaters' mask on.

"Just a minute, I forgot something. I'll be fine, you go ahead."

"Allright, mate. Don't be too long." And Lupin took off on his broom, leaving me behind with the hooded stranger.

I snuck up and hit him in the back with the Unforgivable Curse. Avada Kedavra. He didn't go down easily, though. He staggered a bit and tried to run, but eventually he fell.  
Having the strange urge to unmask my victim, I walked over and sat down crosslegged beside him.

"It's your fault you know. If you hadn't had the mask on, I would've left you alone. But you, how should I say it... _intrigued_ me. Who are you anyway?"  
I reached down and tugged at the mask.

"No!" came a cough from the mouth of the man, "Don't." He coughed again.

I laughed, "Oh-ho! But I must!"

I pulled it off. And there he was.  
  
I, I came here by day,   
but I left here in darkness  
and found you, found you on the way.

"Malfoy? Oh my God... Draco."   
  
Now, it is silver and silent.   
It is silver and cold.   
You in somber resplendence,   
I hold...

"Don't call me that," he replied, smiling. "Don't you dare disrespect me you son of a-"  
  
Your sins into me,   
oh, my beautiful one.   
Your sins into me.   
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.   
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me   
oh, my beautiful one.

I cut him off with my lips. I treasured that kiss like it was my last one because I knew it would be. I would never love again if he died. Him. The one I had been thinking about for so long. The man I wished I could marry, love, be with... forever. But he hated me... And I had killed him.

"Please don't die," I sobbed, as our lips broke apart.  
  
Light, like the flutter of wings,  
feel your hollow voice rushing  
into me as you're longing to sing.   
So I, I will paint you in silver.   
I will wrap you in gold.   
I will lift up your voice as I sink.

Again, I said, "Don't die...... I,...... I...I love you."  
  
Your sins into me,   
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me.   
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.   
Your sins into me,   
Your sins into me

"Draco, don't die! If you do, I'll... I'll-"

"Hush, Potter, it's alright. I guess I feel the same..." He kissed me. _He_ kissed _me_. He said he _loves _me. His lips were so soft against mine. His breath flitting over my lips as he pulled away.  
I couldn't let him go... I pulled him to me again into a passionate kiss, running my tongue along his lips _begging_ for permission to taste him. he allowed me, but it was only a second before he took control.   
Then he fell away... to the ground. Softly... gently, he left my embrace. Leaving me there. Still as a lifeless corpse, watching him become one.  
  
Cold in life's throes.   
I'll fall asleep for you.   
Cold in life's throes.   
I only ask you turn away.   
Cold in life's throes.   
I'll fall asleep for you.   
Cold in life's throes  
I only ask you turn  
as they seep into me,  
oh, my beautiful one, now...  
  
He was dead. I couldn't do anything but stare at him... and cry.  
  
Your sins into me,   
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me.   
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.   
Your sins into me,   
Your sins into...   
Your sins into me  
Oh my beautiful one!

And now I stand at his grave. A blank gravestone except for the words:  
**Killed by my Love.  
  
**Flames welcome. Any help welcome. Read the other endings too if you like.  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! please.


	2. Dark AE 1

Dear reader,  
  
This is a Dark fic/Song fic. I hope you enjoy it. If you want to read the Dark AE (alternate ending) goto chap 2. Happy AE goto chap 3. This also contains a slash. Enjoy...  
  
Vamphyper-ess  
  
(Disclaimer- Do not own the song or characters.)  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
'Damn rain, now I'm going to have to take a shower.' I thought, heading up the stairs to my room. Lupin was cleaning and I decided to postpone my warm comfort for a couple more minutes.  
  
"Hello Remus. Lovely weather isn't it?" I asked. I summoned up a tray of tea and biscuits and sat at the small table in the middle of the room, "Care to join me?"  
  
"What's wrong Harry? I thought you liked the rain. I thought it reminded you of..... him."   
  
"Bull-shit. If it rains three damn days straight, I don't give a damn what the hell it reminds me of."  
  
"Well aren't we in a temper?" Lupin sat down too and started to add sugar to his tea.  
  
Just as Lupin was pouring milk in also, Dumbledore's voice echoed through the house, "Will all members of the Order please come here immediately."  
  
"Sounds like we're in trouble," I commented, moving towards the door.  
  
"Nah, he sounds much louder when he's angry," Lupin said.  
  
We both headed downstairs as directed and found the telly on a news channel.  
  
"Dumbledore, what is-" I started.  
  
"Don't ask, Harry, just look." He quietly left the room and we were all left to stare at the video footage.  
  
(On the tv)- "It seems to be a gang of some sort... wooden sticks..... masks..... skulls.... green flashes of light.... Scared!.......................................................  
  
The screen went black.  
  
"Death Eaters," said Charlie Weasley.  
  
"No shit," I said, "Well. Get off your arses! Le's go!" And with that we left for battle.  
  
We found that the attack was happening at a muggle village called Edmundsborough. Soon we had the Death Eaters under control and in chains. We shipped them off to Azkaban which was now guarded by dragons... and Hagrid.  
  
"Right, Harry, good job. We're all heading back now, c'mon." Lupin herded me back towards the brooms. At that moment, I saw a dark figure heading in the opposite direction. One with a Death Eaters' mask on.  
  
"Just a minute, I forgot something. I'll be fine, you go ahead."  
  
"Allright, mate. Don't be too long." And Lupin took off on his broom, leaving me behind with the hooded stranger.  
  
I snuck up and hit him in the back with the Unforgivable Curse. Avada Kedavra. He didn't go down easily, though. He staggered a bit and tried to run, but eventually he fell.  
  
Having the strange urge to unmask my victim, I walked over and sat down crosslegged beside him.  
  
"It's your fault you know. If you hadn't had the mask on, I would've left you alone. But you, how should I say it... intrigued me. Who are you anyway?"  
  
I reached down and tugged at the mask.  
  
"No!" came a cough from the mouth of the man, "Don't." He coughed again.  
  
I laughed, "Oh-ho! But I must!"  
  
I pulled it off. And there he was.  
  
I, I came here by day,   
but I left here in darkness  
and found you, found you on the way.  
  
"Malfoy? Oh my God... Draco."   
  
Now, it is silver and silent.   
It is silver and cold.   
You in somber resplendence,   
I hold...  
  
"Don't call me that," he replied, smiling. "Don't you dare disrespect me you son of a-"  
  
Your sins into me,   
oh, my beautiful one.   
Your sins into me.   
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.   
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me   
oh, my beautiful one.  
  
I cut him off with my lips. I treasured that kiss like it was my last one because I knew it would be. I would never love again if he died. Him. The one I had been thinking about for so long. The man I wished I could marry, love, be with... forever. But he hated me... And I had killed him.  
  
"Please don't die," I sobbed, as our lips broke apart.  
  
Light, like the flutter of wings,  
feel your hollow voice rushing  
into me as you're longing to sing.   
So I, I will paint you in silver.   
I will wrap you in gold.   
I will lift up your voice as I sink.  
  
Again, I said, "Don't die...... I,...... I...I love you."  
  
Your sins into me,   
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me.   
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.   
Your sins into me,   
Your sins into me  
  
"Draco, don't die! If you do, I'll... I'll-"  
  
"Hush, Potter, it's alright. If you kill yourself, you'll come back as a ghost and we can be together. As a symbol of true love. Just like Romeo and Juliet."   
  
"Alright," I said. I'd do anything to be with my love. He loved me, I loved him. It would be perfect.

So, I took out my wand and performed an Avada Kedavra spell on myself.  
(3rd POV)  
  
Draco Malfoy, evil son of Lucius Malfoy watched Harry Potter kill himself, enjoying every second of it.   
  
Malfoy laughed, "Freakin' idiot. Now that's what I call blind love."  
Then, taking Potter's wand as proof, he walked away.

Flames welcome. Any help welcome. Read the other endings too if you like.  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! please. 


	3. Happy AE 1

Dear reader,  
  
This is a Dark fic/Song fic. I hope you enjoy it. If you want to read the Dark AE (alternate ending) goto chap 2. Happy AE goto chap 3. This also contains a slash. Enjoy...  
  
Vamphyper-ess  
  
(Disclaimer- Do not own the song or characters.)  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
'Damn rain, now I'm going to have to take a shower.' I thought, heading up the stairs to my room. Lupin was cleaning and I decided to postpone my warm comfort for a couple more minutes.  
  
"Hello Remus. Lovely weather isn't it?" I asked. I summoned up a tray of tea and biscuits and sat at the small table in the middle of the room, "Care to join me?"  
  
"What's wrong Harry? I thought you liked the rain. I thought it reminded you of..... him."   
  
"Bull-shit. If it rains three damn days straight, I don't give a damn what the hell it reminds me of."  
  
"Well aren't we in a temper?" Lupin sat down too and started to add sugar to his tea.  
  
Just as Lupin was pouring milk in also, Dumbledore's voice echoed through the house, "Will all members of the Order please come here immediately."  
  
"Sounds like we're in trouble," I commented, moving towards the door.  
  
"Nah, he sounds much louder when he's angry," Lupin said.  
  
We both headed downstairs as directed and found the telly on a news channel.  
  
"Dumbledore, what is-" I started.  
  
"Don't ask, Harry, just look." He quietly left the room and we were all left to stare at the video footage.  
  
(On the tv)- "It seems to be a gang of some sort... wooden sticks..... masks..... skulls.... green flashes of light.... Scared!.......................................................  
  
The screen went black.  
  
"Death Eaters," said Charlie Weasley.  
  
"No shit," I said, "Well. Get off your arses! Le's go!" And with that we left for battle.  
  
We found that the attack was happening at a muggle village called Edmundsborough. Soon we had the Death Eaters under control and in chains. We shipped them off to Azkaban which was now guarded by dragons... and Hagrid.  
  
"Right, Harry, good job. We're all heading back now, c'mon." Lupin herded me back towards the brooms. At that moment, I saw a dark figure heading in the opposite direction. One with a Death Eaters' mask on.  
  
"Just a minute, I forgot something. I'll be fine, you go ahead."  
  
"Allright, mate. Don't be too long." And Lupin took off on his broom, leaving me behind with the hooded stranger.  
  
I snuck up and hit him in the back with the Unforgivable Curse. Avada Kedavra. He didn't go down easily, though. He staggered a bit and tried to run, but eventually he fell.  
  
Having the strange urge to unmask my victim, I walked over and sat down crosslegged beside him.  
  
"It's your fault you know. If you hadn't had the mask on, I would've left you alone. But you, how should I say it... intrigued me. Who are you anyway?"  
  
I reached down and tugged at the mask.  
  
"No!" came a cough from the mouth of the man, "Don't." He coughed again.  
  
I laughed, "Oh-ho! But I must!"  
  
I pulled it off. And there he was.  
  
I, I came here by day,   
but I left here in darkness  
and found you, found you on the way.  
  
"Malfoy? Oh my God... Draco."   
  
Now, it is silver and silent.   
It is silver and cold.   
You in somber resplendence,   
I hold...  
  
"Don't call me that," he replied, smiling. "Don't you dare disrespect me you son of a-"  
  
Your sins into me,   
oh, my beautiful one.   
Your sins into me.   
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.   
Your sins into me,  
Your sins into me   
oh, my beautiful one.  
  
I cut him off with my lips. I treasured that kiss like it was my last one because I knew it would be. I would never love again if he died. Him. The one I had been thinking about for so long. The man I wished I could marry, love, be with... forever. But he hated me... And I had killed him.  
  
"Please don't die," I sobbed, as our lips broke apart.  
  
Light, like the flutter of wings,  
feel your hollow voice rushing  
into me as you're longing to sing.   
So I, I will paint you in silver.   
I will wrap you in gold.   
I will lift up your voice as I sink.  
  
Again, I said, "Don't die...... I,...... I...I love you."  
  
Your sins into me,   
oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me.   
As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness.   
Your sins into me,   
Your sins into me  
  
"Draco, don't die! If you do, I'll... I'll-"  
  
"Hush, Potter, it's alright. If you kill yourself, you'll come back as a ghost and we can be together. As a symbol of true love. Just like Romeo and Juliet."   
  
"Alright," I said. I'd do anything to be with my love. He loved me, I loved him. It would be perfect.  
  
(3rd POV)  
Draco Malfoy, evil son of Lucius Malfoy watched as Potter performed the Avada Kedavra spell on himself, enjoying every second of it. He knew that they would be together.

Growing up, Draco Malfoy had spent a lot of time studying ancient magic. If your true love dies for you, or to be with you, you will both come back as ghosts. It was perfect. he had loved Potter at first sight and couldn't wait to die. he had wanted to tell Potter some other way, but this was as good as any other way.

Draco died a minute after Potter. Both coming back as ghosts, the new lovers joined hands and headed off towards Harry's broom.  
  
OK, that was kind of a stupid ending..... Alright, it sucked, but if you liked it, tell me, if you hated it tell me 'cuz all Flames are welcome. Any help welcome. Read the other endings too if you like.  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! please.


End file.
